All My Life
by frozenwind
Summary: All her life, Ginny looked up helplessly as the man of her dreams walked past her unnoticed. Maybe things aren't what they appear... HG May continue...
1. These Tears I Shed

**A/N - I know this story probably doesn't sound too good. I may rewrite it soon, but I just liked the idea of it. Hope ya like it and as always please review.**

* * *

**All My Life  
**_These Tears I Shed_

It wasn't that I wanted to leave. I _had_ to. Every time I see him smile or laugh, my heart just breaks all over again. No matter how many times I try to give up on him, Harry Potter will always be the one I fall in love in with... always. I'm tired of it. Tired of every hard nights sleep, every tear I've shed at his expense, every time I look in the mirror and remember he will never love me. I can't pretend to be someone else. And I'll never fall out of love with him for the rest of my horrid life. The only thing I can do is leave and find somewhere I can start over new. I may never get over him, but I can get on with my life the best I can.

"Ginny dear, are you sure?" My mother cried, hugging me tightly as I dropped my suitcase on the floor.

I pulled away slowly, wiping the tears off my cheek. "I need to do this mum. It will be ok and I promise to owl you _every_ day."

"Aren't you going to bid everyone goodbye?"

"I'm sorry mum. I love you."

And with that I apparated away.

Everyone always told me that Paris is where the heart lays. I hope they're right.

I walked slowly, drenched in rain, to the nearest apartment complex and up to the counter.

"Ginny Weasley! So glad you are here!" He exclaimed, handing the key to me.

I waved goodbye as I trudged slowly into my apartment. "Bye."

I opened the door hesitintly, glancing around the dark gloomy room. Setting my suitcase next to the bed, I fellonto itwith a sigh, sobbing suddenly. This would be the last time I cry for him.

_Dear Mum,_

_I arrived safely so don't worry. Tell everyone I'm sorry I left so quickly and that I love them. I will be fine. I just found a job as a writer for the most local newspaper. Not to mention, I saw this cute little coffee shop called "Café Pour Tous". It is fantastic mum, I wish you could see it! _

_I have to go._

_Love Ginny_

I ran out into the street, passing by all the rushing people trying desperately to get out of the rain. I was greeted warmly as I walked through the doors of the little coffee shop and sat down with a sigh. It had been another hard days work. Not to mention I was depressed to no end. I thought leaving would help, but I keep thinking about all the people at the Burrow who should have owled me by now, or came and got me, forcing me to come home. But there was nothing. No one cared.

"Miss are you ok?" The waiter asked politely.

I wiped my eyes and smiled faintly. "Fine. May I have a cup of coffee?"

"Dark?"

"Sure." I said as he walked off to get my order.

Why wouldn't they care? They always seem to care... Maybe I was just living a lie. All this time, maybe it was an act. They probably never cared in the first place.

I gripped the coffee mug harshly, breaking it instantly as the blood ran down my hand.

"Oh dear! You are bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Stop. Don't worry about it." I replied through gritted teeth. I didn't mean to be rude, I really didn't. I felt numb all the way through, soaking every part of my body. Rigid and harsh. I sat there like a stone, deciding not to move for the rest of my life. It only took an hour for me to understand how stupid that was. I walked out sadly, pulling the napkins tighter around my hand and the scarf around my neck to keep out the cold weather that was leaking through.

_Ginny,_

_I really wish you would come home! It isn't the same without you. Everyone is worried. I respect your choices though and I hope to see you soon. Please pop by for a visit when you can. I love you._

_Mum_

To Be Continued...


	2. Letters Exchanged

**A/N - I know this chapter is short. Imade it that way. Ha :) Anyway, keep reading and review, review, review!**

* * *

**All My LIfe  
**_Letters Exchanged_

What a great day this was... It was my 19th birthday and I was wasting my life away, sitting here. What do you do for your birthday, when you are all alone at a coffee shop? Who knows...

"Miss. There is someone here to see you." I looked up, greeted by two emerald eyes staring back at me and my heart stopped. Quick! I need to get away, I thought to myself.

"Happy Birthday Gin!" He said happily, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked confused for a moment then smiled. "I came to wish you a good day. Isn't it obvious?"

I smiled back and stood up, knocking my chair over as I did.

"I'm sorry Harry, I have to go." I started walking toward the door, ignoring his pleading protests.

Great bloody birthday this was...

I opened the door to my apartment and strolled in slowly. Why did he always have to walk into my life? He never even gives me a chance to move on, get over him. Why can't he just leave me alone?

_Ginny dear, _

_Harry just walked in and he doesn't seem too happy.. What did you say to him young lady! You better explain yourself right now! _

_Love you, your mother. _

_P.S - Happy Birthday! _

**X**

_Mum, _

_You should know that one. I thought you would understand... _

_Love Ginny_

**X**

_Ginny, _

_I know exactly what you are feeling, but did you ever happen to think that maybe he had something important to talk to you about? _

_Mum _

**X**

_Mum, _

_Unless it is about Hermione and Ron's wedding, I'm sure he didn't have anything to say. _

_Ginny _

**X**

_Ginny, _

_Next time he sees you, you better listen! _

_Love you, Mum_

To Be Continued...


	3. Things We Know, Things We Don't

**A/N - These chapters are short for a reason. Here you go people, the last chapter.. unless you want me to continue. Review! I hope ya like it.**

* * *

**All My Life  
**_Things We Know, Things We Don't_

"Ginny!" I turned around, searching for the person who called my name.

"Harry!" I said in surprise. Great...

"Why did you run out on me yesterday?"

I shrugged sadly. "I don't know..."

"Well, I was trying to tell you something!" He frowned.

"Then that's too bad!" I screamed, my eyes blazed in fire.

His forehead creased in confusion. "Ginny, did I do something to you?"

"Bloody hell you did! Do you know what it's like? Having your heart broken every single bloody day? Gosh, Harry I love you! Are you happy! I said it. Is everyone happy?

I turned to run away but he grabbed my wrist hastily, pulling me back to him.

"Harry, I do NOT want to talk about this. I just want you to leave me alone!"

And with that I left him standing there dumbly, his mouth open in shock.

_Ginny, _

_We are having you a birthday party tonight. You WILL come over and enjoy it! _

_See you soon honey. _

_Love Mum _

I arrived later than usual, trying my best to delay the time as best as possible. Everyone was already seated around the table, including Harry. I grimaced again in horror thinking about what I had done. This is going to be bad...

"Hello everyone!" I greeted in fake happiness.

"Ginny! So glad you finally showed up!" Fred snorted, digging into his food in a hurry.

I muttered silently "Sick."

"Gin, can I talk to you?" Harry asked as everyone got up from the dinner table and scurried away.

"Um, I can't right now actually..." I started.

"Nonsense!" He replied, dragging me outside, under the night sky.

"Harry, what is this about?"

"You love me you said?" He asked as tears slipped down again. I promised I wouldn't cry...

"I hate you Harry Potter! I come for my birthday dinner and you stand here and mock me!"

"No, Gin you don't understand!" He screamed, trying to wipe away my tears.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you!"

"Gin, did you ever think that I loved you too?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried, slunking down to the ground in hopeless sobs.

He pulled me into his warm embrace for comfort. "I do love you Gin. I always have."

I pulled away and stared at him doubtfully.

"You don't."

He smiled at him happily. 'I do, with all my heart."

He leaned in, pressing his lips against mine passionately, my tongue begging for entrance. We broke away, gasping for air as he reached up, touching my cheek with the side of his hand.

"I guess Paris _isn't_ where the heart lays." I laughed.

"Gin?"

"Yes?" I asked, my heart leaping through my chest painfully.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me into another passionate kiss and I smiled inwardly.

The End! Maybe... Ha!


End file.
